In the meat industry, it is necessary to slice cuts of butchered meat into thinner portions before distributing the meat to the consumer. It is often desirable to slice the meat such that the portions are of equal thickness. However, when the meat is cut into slices of equal thickness, it is common to have waste at either or both ends of the butchered quantity of meat. Such waste is costly and undesirable.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of cutting a quantity of meat into slices having equal thickness without wasting any of the meat.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of portioning meat into slices of selected equal thickness.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for automatically sensing the length of the quantity of meat and cutting it into slices of predetermined yet approximately equal thicknesses.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of cutting a quantity of meat having any length into slices of equal thickness.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a means of cutting a quantity of meat into slices of equal thickness which is easy and safe to operate, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.